The Adventures of Isabella Hook and Peter Pan
by Jilly7156
Summary: Isabella Hook is visiting her father. Who is he? Why Captain James Hook, of course! She soon realizes that her father isn't the saint she thought he was. Will she decide to stay with her father or choose to stay with Peter? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Introducing Isabella**

It was a dark stormy day at sea, and Isabella was playing the piano. Her father insisted on that. He would say stuff like,_ "It's not proper for a young lady to live on a pirate ship with her father"_ or_ "Why aren't you like other girls?"_ Isabella, though, would just ignore her father. Who was her father, you are wondering? Her father is Captain James Hook, captain of "The Jolly Roger."

_A few weeks after Jane left Neverland, Captain Hook traveled to England, to make Jane and Wendy's life miserable, but while there he saw this beautiful woman. Her name was Miss Victoria Moore and she was Jane's teacher. She was a wonderful, nice woman and Hook fell in love with her the moment he met her. Soon later she disappeared from England. No one, except Hook, his crew, and his bride knew where she was. _

_About two years later, Miss Moore came back to England, but she had a baby girl with her! Victoria and Hook loved each other very much, but with all of the fighting and a pirate ship being a terrible place to raise a little girl, Hook had no choice but to have Victoria and Isabella taken back to England._

_When Isabella reached the age of 14, she went to stay with her father. Her mother was very sick at the time so she couldn't go along with her daughter. The doctors said that what she had wasn't that serious, but that it could take a while and that she had to stay in bed. Isabella didn't want to leave her mother, but her mother insisted on her going to get to know her father better. (Every now and then, Isabella's father came to visit her and her mother.)_

_When Isabella reached Neverland, she was shocked at how beautiful it was. She grew up in the dark, crowded city of London, and this was definitely not London. Eventually Isabella got used to hiding whenever someone cried out, "Captain, Pan is coming! Pan is coming!" She wasn't allowed to see, get seen by, or talk to Peter Pan._

Today was her 15th birthday! Isabella really wasn't turning 15 because you don't age in Neverland, but she still wanted to keep track of her age. _ "What a wonderful, beautiful day my birthday is today,"_ Isabella thought sarcastically. She then went up to the deck and started drawing the island from her location. All of the sudden she heard "Pan is coming! Pan is coming!" _"Well, I better go hide,"_ she told herself while picking up her drawing utensils. She was very good at drawing, and she had drawn pictures of all of Neverland.

All of the sudden she heard a lot of screaming coming from the deck above her. Then she heard it, the swords. But wait, there seemed to be more than one person fighting. This was strange, because usually all she would hear was _"He's mine,"_ coming from her father and then she would hear him and Peter fighting. No one ever seemed to win. It just suddenly ended, and Isabella wouldn't understand why. She asked her father about what happened and all he would say is,_ "That coward, Peter Pan, flew away."_ Isabella didn't understand why her father hated Peter so much, the only thing he did was cut off her father's right hand. They hated each other even before the whole right hand thing.

Suddenly, she heard someone coming down below deck. Isabella hid. Then she saw him. What she saw was a boy about her age. He looked around and then started to come over towards her hiding place. She hoped he wouldn't find her in there. What would he do to her if he found her? And then ... he opened the cabinet.

**Sorry, my chapters seem to always be short. Maybe I will write more next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the Reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peter Pan and The Lost Boys?**

"Who are you?" asked the boy when he found her hiding. He had dirty blonde hair and wore an outfit of green. Isabella thought green was definitely his color. What? She is a girl you know.

"M-My name is Is-Isabella." Isabella replied. She was terrified. She knew instantaneously who he was. Her father described him perfectly. He was Peter Pan, her father's mortal enemy.

"Well what are you doing on The Jolly Roger?" he asked. "Were you kidnaped?" Just then a little fairy flew below deck where Peter was interrogating me. She found Peter and started "whispering" in his ear. He looked a little bothered by what she said.

Just then the pixie noticed Isabella standing there watching them. She came over and looked at her really well. The fairy seemed to be somewhat angry with what she saw. Maybe it was because the last time Peter came into contact with weird girls, not from Neverland, she got jealous of all the time he spent with them and not her. Why, you haven't figured out who this fairy is yet? Why, she is Tinkerbell.

"Tink, this is Isabella. She was captured by Hook." Peter told Tinkerbell.

"I-I never said I was captured by Hook." Isabella quickly said. Both Peter and Tinkerbell looked at Isabella in shock. She thought about what she should say, carefully, and then said, "But ... you're right. I was." She was shocked she actually said that.

"Well in that case, follow us," Peter replied happily. She did as he said, hoping she wouldn't bump into any of her father's crew or, even worse, her father. She couldn't find them anywhere when she came up on deck. Peter could see that she was wondering about that and said, "Oh, we took care of them. You won't ever be bothered by them again."

Just then Isabella noticed a group of boys and some of the "natives" of Neverland on board the ship. She was confused. She thought they left Neverland with Jane.

"Isabella, meet the Lost Boys."

_**-Flashback-**_

"Mommy what happened to the Lost Boys?" a little Isabella asked her mother after hearing the story of Jane and Peter Pan. Her mother told it different than the story you know, though. She made it seem like The Lost Boys and especially Peter Pan were bad, and Captain Hook was good. She made it seem like Peter Pan brainwashed Jane.

"Well they came to London with Jane." Her mother said a little disgusted.

_**The Next Day**_

"Mommy are those the Lost Boys?" Isabella asked her mother.

"Yes, dear." and that's all her mother said.

**_-End Flashback-_**

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long. I was having writer's block, as you can probably tell from my story (it's not that good). Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya! I'm back with a new chapter, finally! I know you all are probably upset that it took this long to update, but I couldn't think of what to write. Well, I am back! I probably won't update like every week because of the quantity of my homework. Let me tell you, it's A LOT! Well, on with the story ...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When they got to Peter's hideout, Peter then explained that these lost boys weren't the original lost boys. "They left with Jane. Then I met these boys."

"Who's Jane?" What? I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Jane was a really good friend of mine. Her mother, Wendy, too."

"Oh"

"Yeah, they are grown adults now. All of them. The Lost Boys, Wendy, and Jane." He looked so sad when he said this. How could this boy be "dangerous and evil," as my father puts it? Even my mother says something like that. They are adults, maybe they're right, or maybe not. I am so confused right now. He looks so nice, but my parents say otherwise.

"Um ... how did you all get here?" I decided to ask a safe question, or what I thought was a safe question and by looking at Peter's expression it was an okay question. (I could tell he was a little tense about it, but nothing like when he was talking about The Lost Boys, Wendy, or Jane.)

"Well, one night I heard my parents talking about my being an adult soon, and so I ran away. Then, I met Tink and The Original Lost Boys. I'm not sure about the natives. They just seem to have been here their whole lives. The New Lost Boys, though, I met when I decided to visit Jane. There they were, on the streets, begging people to give them money. I then flew up to them and asked them if they never wanted to grow up. They said yes, and then Tink and I took them here."

"Wow." I couldn't manage to say anything else. All of the sudden I felt really tired, and I could tell Peter saw it too because he then took me to a room and said, "here is your room, you can sleep here, and by the look on your face you need the sleep."

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapters are short, but I will TRY to make them longer in the future.**


End file.
